Together Again
by Nora M
Summary: After The Swarm Part 2, will Brandon find the heart of the one he loves again?


Together Again  
By: Nora M.  
  
Standard Disclaimer: Action Man and all characters associated with it are not mine. They are the copyright of YTV, Fox Kids, Pazsaz Entertainment Network, and Hasbro, Inc.  
  
Author's Note: These are the events that take place at the conclusion of "The Swarm Part II." In case you missed it, Alex and Dr. X teamed up to stop a trilogy bug Brandon. Dr. X tried to destroy the creature but Alex saved the lead trilogy bug. Simon Grey created a clone of Brandon's body, and Brandon's mind was downloaded into the body. Please read "Gone but Not Forgotten" to understand the character of Lily.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You give me a head start? I'll take you right now in this hospital bed," Brandon jokes at Alex.  
  
Fidget, Grinder, and Rikki walk over to Alex. Their faces show the happiness of the day. Brandon Caine is back!   
  
"Grinder, Fidget, Rikki! Great to see you!" Brandon exclaims as the three appear behind Alex.  
  
"Great to have you back, Brandon."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"This is Lily Cooper. I can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message after the beep," the answering machine beeps after the short message.  
  
"Lily, it's Alex. I have great news. Call me when you get this," Alex's voice records on the answering machine. Then the sound of a phone hanging up, the dial tone and the 'message over' beep sounds.   
  
As soon as the machine beeps off, Lily unlocks her door and walks into her kitchen. Noticing the blinking light on the machine, Lily pushes the button and Alex's message plays.  
  
Lily doesn't even let the message finish before she picks up the phone and dials Alex's number. After two rings, someone picks up.  
  
"Hello?" The soft baritone answers the phone.  
  
"Alex, it's Lily. What's the news? Did you get Dr. X?" Lily rapidly throws questions into the phone. "Are you alright? Is everyone ok? Did you...."  
  
"Lily, slow down," Alex comments into the receiver. "Everyone's fine. No, we didn't get X, but we got something better. You think you could make it to Simon Grey's cabin by tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, of course, I can. I'm not expecting back at the office for three more days," Lily answers with a very confused tone. "Alex, what's going on?"  
  
"I'll explain everything when you get here. Look, I gotta go, Lil. See you tomorrow. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Alex and Lily hang up at the same time. After a minute to think, Lily runs down the hall into the bedroom. In a flash, Lily opens her closet door and pulls out the heavy, large suitcase from behind her clothes. After opening the lid, Lily packs three pair of jeans, three baggy sweatshirts, some undergarments, and the other necessities.   
  
"Toothbrush...toothpaste...hair brush...deodorant...socks...pajamas...hiking boots...anything else?" Lily mumbles throwing the gear in the suitcase. After a quick glance around the house, Lily shakes her head 'no' and zips up the suitcase. She lifts the suitcase off the bed and carries it through the house.  
  
As she passes the kitchen counter, she grabs her keys, runs out the door and slams it shut. She runs to her car and quickly opens the trunk. The suitcase gets thrown in and the trunk gets slammed. Within a few seconds, Lily guns it and tears out of her driveway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I bet Lily will be happy to see you," Fidget grins as Brandon walks over to the window and peers out.   
  
"I hope she doesn't slap me," Brandon mumbles under his breath. He turns and looks at Fidget. "I hope she's happy to see me."  
  
"You hope !?!? You hope ?!?!" Fidgets exclaims jumping up. "Brandon, Lily has loved you since high school. She was so upset when she thought you were gone. She'll be in your arms before you can say 'Acceleration Games'."  
  
"You really think so?" Brandon questions, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"I know so," Fidget answers putting her hands on her hips.  
  
The conversation evaporates with the sound of shrieking brakes followed by the sound of a car door opening and slamming shut. Brandon goes over to the window and glances out. He smiles as he sees Lily running to the trunk of her car and grabbing her suitcase.  
  
"It's Lil," Brandon states as he turns away from the window.  
  
"Alex!!" Fidget shouts at the top of her lungs. "Lily's here!"  
  
"Ok!"   
  
From inside the cabin, Fidget hears Lily's footsteps coming up the stoop. Alex walks into the living room as Lily knocks on the door. Alex slowly opens the door.  
  
"Hi, Alex."  
  
"Hey, Lil. Come on in."  
  
Lily steps into Grey's cabin and looks around. Her eyes fall on a figure standing near the window - tall, built, sandy brown hair, violet eyes. Her breath catches in her throat as she drops her suitcase. She stumbles forward with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, Lil," Brandon whispers as Lily wraps her arms around his broad shoulders.  
  
The tears fall freely from Lily's eyes as Brandon embraces Lily.  
  
"I thought I would never see you again," she whispers as she cries. "I thought I had lost you."  
  
"Shh! Lily, I know. I thought I would never see you again either," he consoles slowly rubbing his hands over her back.  
  
Alex motions to Fidget to leave. Together, they walk into another room giving Lily and Brandon privacy.  
  
"You think they'll be ok?" Fidget asks after getting out of earshot.  
  
"I think they will," Alex nods with a smile.   
  
"Hey, Alex?" Fidget questions nudging him with her elbow. "You regret not asking her out first?"  
  
After a long pause and a sigh, Alex takes Fidget's hand and answers honestly, "Not one second. Lily and I are great friends. She's like the sister I never had."  
  
"So why are you staring at them like that?" Fidget smirks.  
  
Alex turns and looks Fidget died in the eyes. " 'Cause I want a love like that one day. That type of love is so pure and special. It's rare to find it nowadays."  
  
Alex looks back at Brandon and Lily still in each other's arms. He smiles slightly at the couple and thinks. "Together again. Together for good"  
  
(c) 2000  
  
  
  
  



End file.
